Kings
by FallenQueen2
Summary: Ever since they rescued Magnus from Edom, he was different. Alec couldn't put his finger on how, but he was and one night he was proven right.Week 2: Came Back Wrong. Shadowhunter's Frightening Fall Fic Fest 2019. ONESHOT. COMPLETE


**Kings**

**Ever since they rescued Magnus from Edom, he was different. Alec couldn't put his finger on how, but he was and one night he was proven right.**

**Week 2: Came Back Wrong**

**Shadowhunter's Frightening Fall Fic Fest 2019**

**Fandom: Shadowhunter's**

**Pairing: Alec Lightwood/Magnus Bane**

**Tags:****SHFallFic, **** frightening-fall-fic, Came Back Wrong, Dark AU, AU, Prince of Edom Magnus Bane, dark magic, possessive Magnus Bane**

Alec stared at his Seraph dagger that he was spinning around his hand as he silently stared at the closed door to his fiancé's office. He wished he could say that since they had gotten Magnus back from Edom, that it was smooth sailing. However it was more the opposite, Magnus would lock himself in his office for hours when the duo got home. Alec spent more nights alone in bed than he had when Magnus had been trapped in Edom.

That wasn't the only strange thing, his usually colourful outfits and streaks in his hair were gone and he wore all black with hints of royal purple here and there. His magic was a dark red now instead of it's usual bright blue and Alec had caught Magnus staring at him silently every so often in a way that sent a burst of unease over the Shadowhunter.

Alec set the dagger onto the coffee table; he was being stupid this was Magnus, his Magnus. Alec stood up and brushed off his pants before padding over to Magnus' office door and gently knocked on the wood.

"Alexander, perfect timing as always my Angel!" Magnus beamed as he flung open the door, a mad glint in his eyes. His cat-eyes, he had been without his glamour since he got back from Edom and while Alec adored them, he knew why Magnus always wore his glamour but not once had Magnus pulled up glamour to cover them.

"I just wanted to know if you were going to come to bed tonight?" Alec asked softly, not wanting to tip Magnus over some unseen edge.

"Oh my Angel, I've been neglecting as of late you haven't I? I promise it will be worth it once you understand why I've been working so hard." Magnus laced their fingers together and have Alec a smile that was borderline insane as he pulled Alec into his office.

"It's fine, I was just a bit lonely is all but I know what you get like when you get deep into your work," Alec said, his tone light and teasing.

"You are perfect Alexander," Magnus said as he stared at Alec in awe, the awe made Alec blush and duck his head.

"Sit down, I want to show you what I've been working on," Magnus tugged Alec deeper into the workshop and gently set him down onto a chair. Alec smiled unable to stop himself as he watched Magnus fuss about, completely in his element and Alec wondered if all his worries from before were for nothing.

"Now stay still love, we can't have you moving and messing up the spell," Magnus said as he flicked his glowing fingers at Alec. Alec who gasped as his body suddenly went stiff and he couldn't move a single muscle, he stared wide-eyed at his fiancé.

"Magnus?" Alec couldn't get more than a whisper to leave his lips as Magnus loomed over him, his cat-eyes watching him with a glint while an ancient book bound in what looked like human skin floated next to him.

"Soon everything will be fine Alexander, I promise. You will survive this and together, together we will rule Edom as their rightful King's." Magnus crooned as he carded his glowing fingers through Alec's hair soothingly. Magnus then stood back and began to chant in a language that was gritty and demonic. Alec's eyes rolled up into his skull as Magnus' magic began to seep into his skin, into his very being and his world blacked pretty soon after that odd tingling sensation.

Magnus let a wicked smile cross his lips as the runes on his beloved body shone brightly before they burned away, leaving Alec's pale skin unmarked and Magnus finished the spell, flicking the spellbook away in a small portal. He couldn't let any do-gooders find what spell he used, lest they mount a foolish rescue as they did before.

Magnus caught his beloved's body in his arms when he released his magical hold on him. Magnus easily lifted Alec up into his arms bridal style and let out another string of words and the pentagram on the floor below them lit up in flames. Magnus smiled as he took his fiancé, his beloved alexander into their new home to their proper place as the Kings of Edom.


End file.
